noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous
This is a database of information about Treasure trails, Achievements, Distractions & Diversions and Minigames. Treasure trails For the main article, see Treasure trails. Treasure trails are one of the things in game that will give you hours of fun. You don't have the slightest idea what kind of treasure you'll get, or when you'll get it. If you like adventures, be sure to do some treasure trails. A player can participate in this 'minigame' by receiving a clue scroll. These scrolls are divided by difficulties, ranging from easy (clue scrolls) to elite (clue scrolls). Anagrams - An anagram is a word where the letters of the original word are rearranged to make a new word. If you get an anagram clue, it will usually say that it's an anagram right on the clue. Anagrams can appear in level 2 and level 3 clues. The solution of an anagram is always the name of an NPC. Once the solution is found, the player can get their next clue by talking to that NPC. Coordinates - A coordinate clue is a clue scroll that contains a set of Latitude and Longitude that correspond to the landscape of NoxRune. These challenges are one of the harder clues to solve as they require a player to use either a sextant or use a third-party program to locate the locations. Coordinate clues will only appear in clue scrolls of medium difficulty or above. NPC Locations - In treasure trails you will sometimes get a clue saying something like "Speak to ....", right after doing an anagram scroll. The solution is to find and speak to the NPC in the anagram. Maps - Sometimes you might get a clue scroll, and when you open it to read it, all you see is a map. Your task is to find out where that place is, and then, like the pirates always do, take the steps shown on your map and dig where X marks the spot. To dig, you'll need your trusty spade (a spade in your toolbelt will work also). Challenges - Challenge scrolls are logical problems posed to the player by an NPC. To complete the scroll, view the question on the scroll, then speak to the NPC which gave it to provide the answer. When the correct answer is provided the challenge is complete, and the player will receive either the next clue, or the reward. Rewards Treasure trails offer a variety of rewards, including many unique items that can only be obtained by completing Clue scrolls. The rewards are dependent on the clue levels. As such, higher level Clue scrolls generally give more valuable rewards than the lower level ones. The items listed below are rewards that are possible to receive from '''ALL' levels of Treasure Trails. These items are not guaranteed rewards, only possibilities.'' Achievements For the main article, see Achievement diaries. '' '''Achievements', commonly referred to as Achievement diaries, or just Tasks, are small challenges that players may complete in order to earn rewards or the completionist cape. By opening the Achievement tab, a player can view a list of all tasks on NoxRune. They are broken down into four difficulty levels; easy, medium, hard and elite. Link to Achievement diaries: *Easy Achievement Tasks *Medium Achievement Tasks *Hard Achievement Tasks *Elite Achievement Tasks 'Distractions and Diversions' For the main article, see Distractions and Diversions. Distractions and Diversions are like minigames, but are limited to a certain amount of plays per week or day. They are typically played for their rewards. *Treasure Trails *Evil Trees *Shooting Stars *Ancient Effigies 'Minigames' For the main article, see Minigames. Minigames are games that you can enjoy over and over, as many times as you like. Play them for rewards, or experience or for the sheer fun of it. Here's a list of minigames that are yet to be released into the game, but might. *Castle Wars *Soul Wars *Duel Arena *Clan Wars *Tzhaar Fight Caves *Fight Kiln *Barrows *Pest Control Category:Miscellaneous